myrinn expirements
by fancyprincess
Summary: myrinn wants to see how reactive claire id to sexual contact and he forces micheal to help
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life in the glass house was uneventful for once. Shane and Michael were friends again and oliver hadn't come knocking in what seemed like forever. i had to go to myrinns today but i didn't mind. He'd been quiet lately and he seemed to be thinking a lot, but that was normal. He was Myrinn after all.

"so Claire you wanna go out tonight?" asked my incredibly sexy boyfriend, Shane.

"no shane i cant i have to go work with about tomorrow?" i felt i saw his face i felt even worse.i kissed him and he groaned into my made me want to stay with him all i couldn't.i had to go to work.

Chapter 2

I jumped through the portal and bumped straight into myrinn.

"myrinn! I didn't see you,you shouldn't stand too close to the portal." I looked at him. He seemed different today,he kept watching me i was beginning to feel uncomfortable when he smiled suddenly

"whats wrong little Claire? Your heart rate has increased and your breathing has sped you mind if i looked into these reactions more closely?"

he was starting to frighten me.i tried to take deep breaths but i knew it wasn't working. He moved suddenly and before i knew it he was across the room and back in seconds. I didn't understand what he was doing until i felt the cold slap of metal around my wrists:handcuffs. What are you doing myrinn?! This isn't funny. He ignored me,instead he picked me up and fastened my hands to a railing from the ceiling. This position bared me infront of him and i tried to kick him but he soon fetched two more pairs of handcuffs and chained each of my feet to separate railings,leaving my chest stuck out and my legs spread out and there was nothing i could do about it.

Chapter 3

"Claire im sorry for doing this but im a man of science you see,and this has been bothering me for some time" he looked confused,which scared her even more.

"what has been bothering you myrinn? Uncuff me and we can talk about it okay?"

i tried to be calm. He shook his head

"no Claire that wont do.i don't want to talk about it,i want to learn from truly sorry."

He then brought his lips up to my neck and sucked on my pulse.i started to shake and suddenly he flashed across the room and jotted something down in a notebook

"shakes at touch of my lips to neck..." i heard him mutter,and then he was back where he kissed that spot again. I knew what he was doing now so i wasn't stopped and looked at me.

"why arnt you reacting again?" he asked me

"because i know youre not going to bite me myrinn so im not afraid" it was awkward but i smiled at him.

"im not trying to frighten you my dear girl,im trying to see how to extract a reaction from you" he then stopped,ran to his table and wrote something down. When he came back to me his face had looked..hungry

I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly his lips brushed kissed me hard and when his tongue entered my mouth i gasped. I didn't kiss him back though.i loved shane i didn't want this.

"amazing! That has caused the biggest reaction yet...hmmm is it sexual expierences that cause the most reaction out of you?" he asked me

"what?! No myrinn stop this please.." i was cut off when i felt his hands grab my pinched my nipples and i shuddered,i tried to keep quiet but i couldn't help the soft gasps and whimpers that escaped my mouth.

"do you like that Claire?" he ripped my top off sending buttons everywhere.

"MYRINN STOP! ... please stop" i started crying when he pulled off my bra and stared at me.

"i have a boyfriend,youre raping me!" he looked at me,wrote in his notebook again and started sucking on my nipple. When his hands began working on my jeans i screamed.i wanted someone to hear me,i wanted someone to help.i suddenly thought of something.

The portal.

Chapter 4

I could get might actually was on his knees now pulling off my jeans. I thought of the glass house so hard i thought my brain might explode,the image came up and suddenly i was looking into the sitting room.

Micheal was playing guitar but there was no one else in the looked up and we made eye jaw dropped and he lunged into the room,his face was a mask of anger and i saw him approach almost had him but suddenly myrinn turned and jumped on him.i screamed but couldn't do anything other than watch while myrinn bit him and then dropped him on the floor. I knew what was happening:myrinn was taking control of micheal.

Chapter 5

Micheal stood back and looked at me fear and sadness in his eyes.

"im so sorry Claire" he pleaded

"good no more micheal come over here and kiss Claire" myrinn smiled

Tears were streaming down my face but micheal didn't stop his lips touched mine and they were soft and silky.i felt sick

"now. I want you to make her wet and then fuck her okay micheal?" myrinn grinned at Claire and then took out a small camcorder and pointed it at them.

"don't no!" i cried


	2. Chapter 2

As Michael kissed me I fought and struggled, by the looks of it he was fighting too. His body was rigid and he shook slightly, his hands clenched into fists by his sides.

" No, I wont do this myrnin. Claire's like a sister to me."

he gritted out while trying to pull away.

"please ill do anything." Michael begged.

Myrnin seemed to consider this for a second and then he grinned.

" but this is much more fun!"

He laughed hysterically and then put on some reading glasses and picked up his stationary.

"continue. Oh and Michael? Make her cum for you and give her a good shag kay?"

He settled in his chair and glued his eyes to us. His compulsion must have gotten stronger because Michael suddenly ground his pelvis against me, I cried out and cried even more when I felt the heat between my legs I only got with shane. Shane. When I thought of him my heart broke, he was not there to save me this time and I knew I wasn't getting out of this.

"Michael? Just hurry and get it over with, theres no use in prolonging it."

I tried to keep my voice steady and I closed my eyes to hide my fear. His tongue entered my mouth and he repeatedly ground his slim hips into mine.

His hands then slid up my thighs and I felt his long musicians fingers touch me through my panties. I knew he could feel how wet they were when his eyes widened slightly. He slid the scrap of material down my legs and I felt so grateful that he didn't remove my skirt. In one move his fingers jammed into me hitting a spot that made me shout. As he continued I felt a pressure build up inside me and I was soon coming against my will.

His trousers came off next and when he lined himself in front of me I knew I would honestly never be able to look at him again. He trusted inside me and began pounding into me, he was big and it hurt but the emotional pain was worse. I locked eyes with myrnin suddenly to see him staring intently at me. Michaels movements became erratic and as he came inside me myrnin smiled and snapped his fingers.

"lastly my dear boy, Im sure youre tired but theres one more thing I need you to do: drink from her until she goes unconscious, then we can return her to her bed"

Before I could protest I felt the sharp rip of fangs into my skin and the sound of my blood being lapped up by a man who was once my dearest friend. My vision clouded and I faded into a dreamless coma.

When I woke up I was in my room, my joints were sore from being tied and I felt sick. I felt for my neck and recognised the feel of a plaster. I didn't want to leave my room, didn't want to see the face of someone who was forced to be inside me. I know he couldn't help it but to me.. I know that I didn't want it.


End file.
